


The Payback

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [16]
Category: british actors, hiddlestoners
Genre: Birthday, Dancing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hungover, Love, Party, Payback, Wall Sex, cum shot (drink), drunk, friends - Freeform, husband, public hand job, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom and Rebecca enjoy a night at the club for a friend's birthday. Tom can't keep his hands of his wife and she uses his drunk and horny state for a little payback.





	The Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously thought about the Night Manager Epsiode Four sex scene.
> 
> (All rights to owners of the pictures used in the collage)

"Darling, I can't get over how sexy you look tonight" Tom says running a hand up and down my back and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I turn to look at him

"Thank you love. You look pretty damn sexy yourself." I lean into his arms.

Tom and I were invited to a birthday celebration at a club for one of our friends and he hasn't been able to keep his hands off me.

"Can we go home and fuck" he says moving a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"No, I haven't finished my drink yet." I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes.

"You've had 3 drinks already... I seriously have a boner that is becoming a little painful." He says adjusting his pants slightly. I can tell he's had a little too much to drink.

"Remember, when I wore that vibrator to the Premiere and you made me wait almost 5 hours before you fucked me?" I ask

"Sounds familiar" he takes a sip of his Jameson.

"Patients my love." I say running a hand across his boner.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes." He says with a pout. I stick my tounge out at him. 

"Tom, Rebecca!" We both turn as someone shouts our names

"Adam, Happy Birthday!" I give him a big hug.

"Happy Birthday Mate!" Tom says giving him a hand shake.

"So glad you guys came! It's been so long since I've seen you two!" He says

"I know man, I'm sorry, we've just been really busy." Tom says running a hand through his hair.

"That's alright, hey, I have to go and greet people. Get drinks, dance, and have fun. I'll come back in a little bit." He says and wonders over to another group of people.

"Honey, we can't leave! He's missed us." I say turning around to get a sip of my drink.

"Fine. But only for another hour." He grunts and takes a seat on the bar stool.

"Child" I snicker

"Brat" he barks back.

I turn slightly on the bar stool so that we are facing each other.

"Oh baby. How about I cheer you up?" I run my hand slowly down his face. I love the feel of his whiskers.

"What do you have in mind?" He raises an eyebrow

Without saying a word, I reach over and place my hand on his crotch, Tom immediately let's out a grunt. I slowly start rubbing his hard on and he grabs my hand to try and stop me but I grab his first and push it away.

"No love..." I whisper and continue to rub his cock. He clenches his eyes shut and then opens looking straight at me.

"I don't want to come in front of all these people" he pants to me.

"Remember when you made me come in front of all those people at the premiere?" I say rubbing a little harder.

"Yes.... ahh... yes I do." He groans softly

"Well, you can too. I think this is called payback." I wink at him.

I turn slightly and call the bartender over. I keep grip on Tom's cock.

"What are you doing!" Tom asks nervously

"Getting us some shots!" I squeak

"What can I get ya?" The man asks

"I need two Cum Shots please." I giggle.

"You got it!" He says and walks away. I return my attention back to Tom who is about to come.

"Very funny!" He moans

"Thought it was appropriate." I snicker.

I rub harder and Tom moves his hips slightly and grips the edge of the bar top.

"Come baby. Come right now." I say leaning in and giving him a nibble on his ear.

"I'm.... fuck... coming....." he takes a deep breath and I can feel his cock throbbing through his pants. A few seconds later, I hear him let out a deep breath and leans over to kiss me.

"Good boy." I say as straighten myself back up.

"Alright, here is your shots and uh theses are on the house." The bartender says with a wink.

Tom and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Here's to a night full of come shots!" I say proudly all the alcohol I've consumed prior finally taking affect.

"Jesus, you are so disgusting sometimes!" Tom laughs as we clink glasses.

After our little escaped, we consume a few more drinks and Tom leads me to the dance floor. We of course dance for hours, the alcohol in our blood turning us into complete loons.

Around 2am, our good friends drop us off back at the house. We stumble up to the front hand in hand. Tom unlocks the door and before it is even shut I am slammed up against the wall and He kisses me deeply his tongue invading my mouth.

"You fucking whore" he moans between our wet kisses

"You're drunk" I giggle

"So are you." He says. My head is held tight in his hands and his whole body pressed against mine.

"I am so wet." I mumble

"Let me see for myself" He smiles wickedly, pulls my dress up, and slides his hand into the front of my panties. He fingers me and his lips move to my neck.

"Fuck. Baby, you are soaking." He says and keeps running his fingers in and out of my cunt.

I spread my legs a little more and start to thrust down swallowing up his fingers in my throbbing cunt.

"I need your cock Tom. Please" I pant still thrusting down on his fingers.

"You greedy little whore." He licks my neck and then pulls his hand out of my panties and unbuttons his pants letting them fall to the floor. Without warning he grabs ahold of my panties and rips them open, then grabs ahold of both of my thighs and yanks me up and thrusts forward, fully entering me in one swift move, both of us moan profanities. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck. He continues to thrust hard and deep until we hit our climaxes. Once we calm down, Tom let's me down slowly, his sweaty body still held tight against mine. We stand there catching our breaths.

"That... that... was fucking amazing!" I breath loudly.

"I wanted to fuck you all night" He grunts and reluctantly pulls away from me and bends down to pick up his pants.

"Let's go to bed. I'm fucking exhausted." He grabs my hand and we head up the stairs to the bedroom. We help each other undress and crawl into bed wrapped in each other's arms.

*********

The next morning, I awake with a groan. I feel the bed shift behind me and then the weight of my husband wrap around me. He lays his head on top of mine. I let out a laugh.

"Good morning." I mumble.

"My head hurts." He says squeezing me tight.

"Mine too. I think we drank way to much last night." I sigh

"Yes we did, unfortunately." He says with a yawn.

We lie there in silence for a few moments until the phone rings.

"Oh god.... fuck it, let it ring. I'm to hungover to answer it." He says and we both laugh as the phone on the night stand continues to rings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Would love to hear some feedback! ☺️


End file.
